Mariah
Phylum Ethereas, Family Elementae Habitat: Varied Disposition: lustful, loving, impish, playful, can be needy Diet: Spiritus, can eat human foodstuffs Description Mamonme which resemble petite, youthful women with pale blue skin and long flowing blond hair. They are capable of both a limited form of invisibility and of generating wind. For many millennia travellers, settlers, rogues and bandits alike who travelled across the many wilderness areas spoke of the wind, rain and fire. They were given many affectionate names such Iosae for fire, Theles for the rain and the wind was always known as Mariah. The wind was given many positive and negative traits, some said the wind would guide you, while others claimed she would blow you off your path. It was espoused that the wind blew the stars across the heavens and liked to play with humans, oft times some even saw the wind as a potential matchmaker “blowing one's love to them”. During the Grand Changing a new race of beings came into existence. These beings were the embodiment of the wind, and the energies which gave them life seemed to factor in many of the traits ascribed to the wind. The mamonme came to be known as Mariah or the wind. These mamonme are petite in stature, their skin is a pale blue and their hair a lustrous blonde hue. It is believed these colours correspond to the hues noted to represent the element of air. They typically dress in outfits of a diaphanous nature, in hues of gold, yellow or snowy white. The ribbons which provide them with modesty are said to represent the components of air with varying golden or even silver embellishments on the edges. They can be found in many regions across the world, from the Karubian wastes where they are treated as little sisters by the more voluptuous dervishes, to the glacial fields of Tethya and Dryas. It is said that they are impartial to temperature, however they will use cooler climes as an excuse to get closer to the one they love. They are known to be fond of teasing and playing with zvezda, this may relate to previous beliefs that they blow the stars about in the heavens and the boisterous behaviour frequently leads to brawls. It must be said however that these actions are not motivated out of animosity, but instead due to an affection for the abovementioned mamonme. While these mamonme are not pranksters or tricksters, they are known to have a playful streak and may sometimes send their gusts through mountain ranges and trees oft with the intention of scaring the members of small villages or solitary travellers. Mariah's also seem to display a rivalry toward fauns. It is not uncommon for a Mariah to interrupt and hinder a faun's plans to either help an individual or lead him or her astray. It is unclear why Mariahs behave in this manner, but it is believed that they resent fauns for apparently “copying” their duties. On matters of the heart, when a Mariah has found an individual who has captured her interest, she will use her invisibility to follow him around unknown. Her cooling breezes will oft provide said person with relief, however she will forcefully chase off those females who get close. Her presence is usually given away when her target notices her playing with leaves, in fact seeing leaves dance on a still day is a sure sign that one of these mamonme is about. Those who are in a relationship love to softly touch their beloved's shoulders and neck sometimes going as far as to ride on his back, snuggling close to his warmth. They may whine if they are not shown enough attention, but they do however more than make up for this trait with their loving, impish and playful side. Mariah's may typically find employ as assistants at both smithies and potteries, where they can use their control of the wind and air to keep the temperature of the fire in the forge or kiln at the required level. They may also find work at events in hot areas, oft operating as a source of cooling for the attendants. All in all, in conclusion we would like to state that life with a Mariah means a life of playful touches, loving care and cooling breezes. Category:Mamonme